


a melody ingrained in my soul

by daylightfalls



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightfalls/pseuds/daylightfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t supposed to go first - he wasn’t supposed to go at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a melody ingrained in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a fic prompt on Tumblr. Originally posted, with prompt, [here](http://coldstarlight.tumblr.com/post/55506056801/there-is-no-use-in-chasing-buckingham-nicks-262).

He wasn’t supposed to go first - he wasn’t supposed to go at all, actually, in her mind. She should’ve gone first, not for the reason of him having a family, but for the selfish reason of her never wanting to have to live in this world without him.

Kristen asks her to give the eulogy. “I don’t think anyone else would be appropriate. You’re the only one who can do it,” Kristen tells her, and Stevie has never felt such sincerity from her.

She stays up for three days straight, holed up in her room, frantically writing and rewriting. Her room is littered with scrunched-up pieces of paper by the time she has to dress herself to actually give it.

Her voice cracks two sentences into it, but she stops, composes herself and continues on. No, she thinks, I will get through it for him He deserves that. She draws on every ounce of strength she’s ever possessed and finishes without letting more than a couple tears silently fall.

—

It takes two months, but she finally loses it. Screaming, sobbing, throwing things, pounding the floors and the walls as hard as her little fists can manage.

Karen finds her as she’s destroyed nearly half of the guest bedroom, and comes up behind her and wraps herself around Stevie, pinning her arms down and holding her still. "I’m so sorry, honey," Karen whispers to her.

—

He’ll never be truly gone as long as he’s intertwined in her art. He's alive in her words and poetry, living in the melodies of her music, and she holds to that like a lifeline.


End file.
